The Unforgivable Curse
by JustAnotherStarkid
Summary: Since Al was sorted into Slytherin he started... changing. Slytherins weren't evil, Al wasn't being evil, just different and sometimes different can be good.
1. The Sorting Hat

**Hello! This is a rewrite 'cause people asked for me to continue this story however my writing style has changed heaps and so that the story flows I thought I'd redo what I have. This chapter's mostly the same but I don't think the others will be. I start writing new content soon hopefully. Updates will be slow since I'm currently working on another story over on my Ao3 and I will mostly like take it in turns posting on these stories. Anyway enjoy!**

_There are four houses_

_From when Hogwarts was founded_

_Your house points out your uses_

_Not your badness_

_Slytherins are evil_

_There is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff_

_And not everything good is Gryffindor made_

_Overlook the labels _

_Leave the world in shambles_

_Why would you judge others?_

_Because of who are their brothers?_

_Remember the four friends that founded our noble school_

_And forget the deeds of the people before you_

_Remember that the house you're in suits you best_

_Trust me I do not guess_

_We cannot have our school in harmony if our houses are parted_

_This is not a task for the fainthearted _

_Now let the sorting begin._

Professor McGonagall, headmistress McGonagall, Al corrected himself made her way to the front to read out the names of the first years. All of them stood in the gaps between the house tables some unsure where they would end up and others already inching towards their chosen table.

"Alana Asinine" she called. A small timid little girl took small steps towards the hat swimming in her robes that were too big as she stepped on the hem. She tripped but corrected herself quickly as she went to sit on the stool.

Al and Rose's hands were locked together as they waited for their names to be called and their turn to be sorted. James was snickering as he kept looking at Al and then the Slytherin table. His older brother had been teasing him the entire ride to Hogwarts until the first years were separated and taken to the boats.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat yelled and all the Ravenclaws burst out cheering, Alana hopped off the stool faster than lighting before hurrying down to her new house eager to be out of the spotlight.

"Wendy Drake" Shouted McGonagall followed by a timed blonde girl walking up to the hat. Her eyes cast down she sat on the stool holding her breath as she waited to hear what her house was. Al recognised her as the quiet girl that had gotten on the boat with him and Rosie.

"Slytherin!" the Slytherin clapped politely a little disappointed with their shy addition.

"Sarah Longbottom" Al and Rose looked at Sarah as made her way up to the hat. The chubby little girl made her way up smiling brightly down at Al and Rose unfazed by the uncertainty of being sorted.

"Gryffindor!" the hat cried loudly. She flushed a little proud about getting the same house as her father before she made her way down to the table. Al held Rose's hand tighter as names he didn't recognise were called until they would finally called his.

"Charlotte Fisher"

"Gryffindor!"

"Henry Kilpatrick"

"Slytherin!"

"Patrick Rite"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Albus Potter" yelled McGonagall. Al pulled his sweaty hand out of Rose's and walked up to the hat, turned to face the other students as the hat was placed on his head. His hands were shaking. _I want to be in Gryffindor, I want to be in Gryffindor!_

"Do you really want to be in Gryffindor?" the hat asked him quietly. Al faltered. Did he? James had told him about all the horrors of Slytherin house and it was his dad's house his brother's house... but Al didn't really like to share.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled. Al was frantic this wasn't what he wanted! Dad said he could chose his house if he really wanted! The hat was taken off his head and he numbly walked over to his table where the Slytherins clapped. Al sat between Wendy and Henry and the sorting continued. He saw Rosie give him a sympathetic glance before he met his brother's eyes. James was stunned that his brother had actually be sorted into Slytherin and instantly regrated all of his teasing visually going green and all the things he put in his little brothers head.

"Rose Weasley"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted Rose looked like a deer caught in headlights, she had been so distracted by Al's sorting that she hadn't paid attention to her own. She walked over and sat next to another first year.

After the sorting was finished Al didn't eat much but he decided that he liked Wendy she chatted to him through the whole meal telling him how it can't be that bad to be in Slytherin. She seemed to be trying to convince herself but Al appreciated it. Across from Al was the second year Scorpius Malfoy, he kept staring at Al only looking away when he was caught. Al was staring at him too He didn't know why. He just was.

After dinner the Slytherin prefects lead the first years to the Slytherin dormitory which wasn't as horrifying as James had made them sound. Al found himself sharing a room with Henry and two other guys call Alex and Jack. All of them were normal people nothing evil about them. It seemed. He wrote an old to his parents quickly explaining what house he was in before deciding to go to bed.

However Al couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned for most of the night before he decided eventually to get up and went to sit in a chair in the common room he sat there with his knee tucked to his chest and his head on his knees. He sat like this for a while just thinking, would his parents be proud like his dad had said? Would James be meaner than normal now? Would he make any friends in Slytherin?

Al was so lost in thought he jumped when he heard someone else coming. Quickly he looked over his shoulder to see who it was. Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius turned to leave but Al wasn't ready to start making enemies making a small noise of protest Al reached out and grabbed Scorpius' sleeve.

"You don't have to leave" Al said softly not making eye contact and dropping Scorpius' sleeve.

"I thought that you'd avoid me like your brother" Scorpius said a little surprised as he sat the other chair looking Al right in the eyes. Al looked away a little shocked at how he was having the conversation. Al's uncle Ron had nothing nice to say about anyone who had the Malfoy name and to be honest he expected some of it to be true.

"My family doesn't define me" Al replied defiantly before meeting his gaze, looking him right in the eyes so he knew that he wasn't lying. Scorpius took a shallow breath before smiling slightly.

"That same rule applies to me too" Scorpius said. There was an uncomfortable silence as they tried to think of something to say. Al opened and closed his mouth a few time and reminded Scorpius of a fish but Scorpius figured it would be rude to point that out.

"So Slytherin?" Scorpius asked deciding to start with something small. Al let out a breath and visually relaxed as he leaned forward in his chair.

"Well that's a long story…"


	2. Truth Dare or Just Truth

Truth Dare Or Just Truth

_End of fourth year_

Al was walking to his next class with Wendy and Henry. Henry would deny it but they were the closest friends in the Slytherin house. They were on their way to potions Al's favourite subject, mostly because he was so good at it.

"We need to do something fun before summer" wined Wendy pouting. Henry rolled his eyes.

"Well we could get a group of fourth years together and go to Hogsmeade." He suggested. Wendy started stomping. She was such a drama queen.

"That's boring! And the rest of the fourth years are all boring!" she said.

"We could get some fifth years and have a private party" Al suggested. Wendy looked at him.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she said.

"Ok so we'll do that who do we want to bring?" Henry asked.

"Well we should invite Tim and Jack" Al said.

"And Leah from the fifth year" said Henry, Wendy rolled her eyes.

"Leave the people to me" she said.

"What are we even doing?" Al asked.

"Leave that to me as well" she said with a sweet smile running off.

"Tell Professor Slughorn I'm sick" she yelled as she run away.

"There's no need to tell me I heard her just fine" said Slughorn from around a corner smiling, letting the group of students into the classroom.

.oO)0(Oo.

Al left the great hall early. He was having dinner at Hagrid's now a tradition for every third Friday.

"Hey" someone yelled at him, he turned around to find James, Lily and Hugo. Al stoped so they could catch up with him. Lily hugged him keeping her arm around his waist as they started walking.

"How are the OWLs going, James?" Al asked James shrugged. When Al saw that that was all he would get out of his brother he turned to Lily and Hugo.

"Where's Rosie?" Hugo asked. Al shrugged.

"Don't know, she's your sister" he said and Hugo pouted.

"Yeah I know" He grumped. Rose didn't hang out with them much at Hogwarts, she was always with other Ravenclaws, studding. Obsessively.

They went the rest of the journey in silence. Al always had fun at Hagrid's all of them squashed around the small table in the little house as laughter bounced off the walls but Hagrid always made sure they left early enough to get back to their dorms on time.

.oO)0(Oo.

When Al got back he heard laughter in the common rooms. This must have been what Wendy was up to. About seven Slytherins were sitting in a circle and more were off to the side some were making out some were just drunk. Wendy had snuck some firewhiskey into the dorm. Al went and sat between Wendy and Scorpius.

"So what are we doing?" he asked. Wendy looked at Al and handed him a shot glass and filled it with a liquid that wasn't firewhiskey.

"It's Veritaserum we're playing truth or dare" she said with a sly grin. Al smiled and down the glass getting a refill of firewhiskey which he downed as well.

"Henry" he yelled to his friend across the circle. Henry looked up.

"Did you copy my test?" Al asked.

"Yeah" he replied. Al smiled.

"Tim, truth or dare?" asked Wendy from across the room.

"Truth" he said.

"Was it you that made Al's hair pink in the second year?" she asked.

"Yeah and it was so bloody funny when he kept it pink for the rest of the week." He said.

"Score, truth or dare?" Wendy asked. Scorpius looked up.

"Truth" he said.

"Who's the last person you had amazingly sexy dream about?" she asked.

"Albus" he lightly then realized what he had said.

"Wendy, truth or dare?" Al asked.

"Dare" she purred.

"Streak down the halls" he said. Wendy got up without hesitation.

"This won't take long" she said. When she came back she had rosy cheeks and she was out of breath.

"You did what I told you?" Al asked taking another shot of whiskey.

"Yeah of course" she said.

"Al, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare" Al said.

"Make out with Score he won't complain" she said wickedly. Al took the challenge. He turned to face Scorpius and pressed his lips to the other boy for a gentle kiss.

But the kiss didn't stay gentle. Scorpius pulled Al towards him so that they were chest to chest and tangled his hand in Al's hair. Al leaned into the kiss. It was easily the best kiss he had ever had. He opened his mouth to let Scorpius in as they toppled onto the floor. Scorpius took charge straddling the younger boy and angling his head trying to get more access to the Al mouth.

Wendy laughed. Scorpius self-consciously pulled his face up an inch or two away from Al as the sound that had brought him back to the real world. The sight that met him was breathtaking. Al's chin had risen with Scorpius' lips and his eyes had glazed over.

Scorpius smiled deviantly and started to lift himself off the other boy. Al didn't like this idea. He grabbed Scorpius' top and pulled him back down for another kiss Scorpius' body collapsing on top of Al's.

People went off to bed to get a little more acquainted with the person they had been sharing lips with or do that other thing beds were for, sleeping. Then final Al and Scorpius went to be themselves... alone...

**A/N: So...**** feedback, reviews, likes, dislikes! I'm sorry what I've written is a real tease but I'm still really nube-like when it comes to writing this sort of thing. Plus I need ideas I am pretty much used all my ideas! Help!**

**Have a heart! Write a review! **


	3. Back to School

Back To School

His hand slid over Al chest as the stared at each other greedily. Al's eyes sparkled as he licked his bottom lip, hands settling on the back of Scorpius neck playing with the ends of his hair.

Slowly Scorpius leaned seizing Al's bottom lip that he had moistened not a moment ago. Scorpius slowly angled his face to the angle that he knew would give him the most accesses to the other Slytherin's mouth.

Each movement was slow and deliberate.

Scorpius' hands clamed around Al's back and he deepened the kiss locking there body's together so close that they tumbled to the floor. Scorpius landed on the bottom. Al took his advantage by straddling the older boy. Scorpius did seem to mind but they both knew how it would end seeing as Scorpius, being older, was stronger and more experienced in this area.

Al kept the contact to the lips and a few strands of his hair touching Scorpius' face. Al dragged out the kisses pulling away every now and then to make Scorpius lift his head to keep the kiss from breaking. Al loved teasing him this way.

While Al had Scorpius distracted with kiss he undid the button to Scorpius' shirt. Scorpius either didn't notice or he didn't care. Al pulled away from Scorpius mouth and to his chest. Al pressed small kisses to the base of Scorpius throat. Slowly Al moved down to his upper chest dragging small unfaltering patterns with his tongue.

"Al..." Scorpius whispered placing his hand on the other boys shoulder. Al pulled himself back up to Scorpius' head.

"Albus! Wake up" James shouted shoving Al shoulder. Al groaned rolling over.

"We're leaving soon Al hurry up" James said as he left the room. Al groaned again this was not the first time he had had this dream and it wasn't the first time it had left him sexually frustrated and aroused. Al's eyes open slowly.

"Gulhh" Al said as he flipped the bed covers off then rolling onto the floor hoping it would wake him up a bit more, but it didn't. Al groggily walked over to the shower to wake himself up and get rid of his _problem_.

.oO)0(Oo.

_End of first day, fifth year_

Al was walking down the hall aimlessly.

On the train Rose had given him the speech about how important his grades were and to really try, but how could anyone expect that he paid attention in class the lessons were all ancient like the teachers. It didn't matter though he got Os and Es in all his classes anyway.

He looked down at his timetable. His next class was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Al sighed and turned to walk in the other direction and walked straight into Wendy.

"Hello Stanger" she purred while linking her arm through his.

"You weren't really going to class were you? Because I'm throwing a party" she said pouting before steering him in the back the way he had come. They had Defence Against the Dark Art with Gryffindor this year and Al knew he would get an ear full from Rose seeing as she was in his class but he really couldn't care.

"Nah I was teasing you" Al said thronging her his most charming smile, she brightened up right away and was chattering on about something Al wasn't listening to when they reached the Slytherin Dungeons.

Inside the common rooms half of the students were already drunk, most of the people at the party were from his Defence Against the Dark Arts class, he wondered what the new teacher would think but he didn't really care.

Wendy went to her room to grab more firewhiskey, god only know where she gets it from, and Al started to look for someone else to entertain him he found Henry at the other side of the room but he was absolutely shitfaced so Al kept looking.

Al sighed and disappointment flooding through him. He could find Scorpius Malfoy. Al sat down in one of the unoccupied armchairs and grabbed a glass of firewhiskey that look untouched taking a sip.

After he finished the glass a girl came to where he was sitting, she had an unopened bottle in her hand and she was pouting spoiling her pretty features.

"You drank my drink" she said putting on a dramatic tone. Al looked at the empty glass.

"So I did what can I do to make it up to you?" Al asked her tilting his head back. She smiled wickedly and passed him the bottle sitting down in front of him. Al opened it and downed half of it, which made her giggle when he passed it back to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to finish it?" she murmured passing it back.

Al smiled alluringly taking the bottle and pressing it to his lips once more.

Once Al had empty the bottle he regretted it, the girl who had given him the bottle climbed onto his lap and started laying kisses across the skin of his neck. Normally Al would have stopped her but right now he was too drunk to do anything or really care. The girls head became level with his and she softly pressed her lips to his once, twice and then kept them there kissing Al's still lips.

Suddenly the girl was yanked off of him and in front of him was a pissed off Scorpius Malfoy, the girl behind him holding her hand to her head bitching about her hair.

Scorpius grabbed Al's dragging him out through the empty hall and into the just as empty courtyard.

"Didja bring me out here for a reason?" Al asked he voice slurred. When Scorpius turned to face him Al was surprised to see that Scorpius was actually quite calm.

"How drunk are you?" he asked.

"A lot" Al answered sheepishly and Scorpius smiled... sort of.

"Poor Al's being taken advantage of by seventh years" he teased.

"I thought ya'd be mad at me?" AL asked confused and Scorpius sighed.

"I'm not mad at you I was mad at _her_" he said leaning against a wall. Al moved so that he was standing in front of him and leaned in place a light kiss on Scorpius' lips then wrapping his arms around Scorpius' neck resting his head on the older boys shoulder.

"You're such a cuddle whore when you're drunk" Scorpius said softly wrapping his arms around Al's back.

During the summer holidays Scorpius and Al had been seeing each other. Neither had told their parents, 'Mum, Dad I'm going to do naughty things with the son of someone you don't like' wouldn't really go down well in either household so Scorpius snuck out and Al made a deal with James so that Harry and Ginny thought that their beloved sons were having brotherly bonding time when in fact they were out with someone they wanted to get a little closer to, for Al that was Scorpius Malfoy.

"You love it" Al whispered back placing soft kisses on Scorpius neck.

**AN: I think I was just assigned a muse tell me if you think I should fire her! I also realized that the things I was using to separate paragraphs wasn't working so I apologise for that sorry and sorry for the long wait till I updated but I think I know where I'm taking this I'm expecting the next chapters to be mostly smut and fluff but I need Al and Score to fall in love before I get to this plot I have thought of. Plus I have only one review :'( please feedback I feel very unloved over here I'm starting the next chapter right now please I know someone must like it because my Gmail if stuffed with favourites and Story Alerts. **

**Please review!**


	4. Notice

A/N: I have decided to stop writing this story, for now at least. I have some family issues to deal with and I'm finding it hard to continue. So I would like to thank you if you read my story it means a lot to me.

I might start writing this again later but that depends on if you guys would like me to.

Love Laura


	5. Another notice

Hey.

So it's been almost a little over two years I think and I was going to post something new on my account when I saw that this fic has 6,000 view and multiple follows [which is outstanding for me] and then I checked the comments and I saw that people would have liked me to continue. Anyway if this is still true I would love to write the rest of this for you just one comment and I'll pick this up again.

Laura


End file.
